Biting
by Mrs.AliceKirkland-Jones
Summary: Alice is having a rough night because New Zealand can't sleep, and he's teething. On her. Australia comes to express his displeasure of being woken up. Sleep might take a little longer than expected.


England didn't give birth to Australia or New Zealand. She'd found the two them, just as she had America. Most countries were found as young toddlers. Australia had looked around three while New Zealand, oddly enough, had only been a few months old.

Nations could have children, oh yes. They could get pregnant, carry a child, birth them, and care for them. Both male and female nations could. The men had to represent the female half of their population somehow, right?

But, nevertheless, it was rare to find a nation so young. When they are that age, they must be cared for as if they were a human child- seeing as they practically are. They must be cared for and given full attention at all times. They wake up in the middle of the night close to seven times for specific purposes, such as feedings and diaper changes.

When a nation is found that young by a female nation, the female's body will adapt to having to care for that child any way it can, whether that be lactating or otherwise.

England's did just that.

Shortly before she found the two, her body began to make milk as one's would if they were expecting a baby.

Of course, it was strange and confusing to wake up with wet nipples. One would be expected to react in horror and automatically think something was wrong if liquid one day just started to leak from your body with no explanation.

But nations know.

It's not that it wasn't strange, because it was, it's just that it wasn't completely unexpected. Her boss had been talking about new countries they had discovered for weeks. Alice just hadn't known they were so young.

Her breasts had almost tripled in size, going from their previously barely b-cup to a d-cup almost overnight.

She'd gone into a meeting one day, and many countries, namely France, had asked her if she'd gotten implants or stuffed her bra and then laughed. She was irritated, but she kept herself calm.

"No. My boss found two new countries. I was informed recently that one of them is four months old."

The other women looked at her in sympathy, and the men who'd made the joke deflated automatically, all their mirth gone. Finding countries that young _sucked_, they all knew that.

* * *

Alice woke with a start. Cody was crying at… She checked the clock on her nightstand and groaned. 2:34 in the morning. Alice flopped her head back on the pillow before sighing and rolling out of the warm, forest green duvet that covered her king sized bed.

He was probably hungry again. He almost always was.

Logan was the same way- he just couldn't ever get full! What gluttonous little pigs they were…

Alice rubbed her eyes, still stinging with sleep, and padded to the corner of the room where New Zealand's crib was placed. Looking down at the wailing baby, Alice smiled tiredly, lifting him out of the bassinet, one hand on the back of his head, the other holding his squirming, screaming body. She laid him on her shoulder, patting his back softly.

"Shh, love, shh. It's okay, Mummy's here. Deep breaths, little one." She bounced him, rubbing circles on his back and giving his fluffy little head soft kisses.

Soon enough, after minutes of kicking his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs, his shrieks began to quiet to minuscule hiccuping sobs until they were just quiet sniffles and whimpers. His large olive colored eyes stared up at her, tears still present. Alice smiled down at him.

"There, now that's much better. What's wrong, love? Do you need a new nappy?" She checked his diaper, only to find that he didn't need a new one at the moment. She groaned. "I suppose that means you're hungry, yes?"

New Zealand gurgled, looking around the dim room, his tiny hands fisted in her shirt. Alice made her way to the bed, sitting down and placing the baby next to her. She began undoing her nightshirt with one hand, the other on New Zealand's belly, fumbling with the stubborn buttons.

New Zealand liked to be touched if he wasn't being held, sleeping or engaging in other activities. So, every night when Alice awoke to feed or change him, she had to hold his chubby little hands or rub his belly. If she didn't, he would start to cry again.

Finally, after a few minutes, Alice's shirt was successfully unbuttoned. She lifted Cody back up, placing him near her breast. He latched on almost immediately, sucking violently. Alice winced, patting his bottom.

"Calm down, love. It isn't going anywhere." He slowed, as if he'd understood her. He giggled, the creamy milk slipping out of his mouth, mushrooming down to his chin and splashing on some of Alice's breast. Alice chuckled softly, wiping the liquid off his face.

Cody was now seven months old, and he'd started to teethe recently. He bit Alice quite often, usually making her nipples bleed, laughing when he did so.

He was an evil little thing.

Sometimes he would randomly start screaming because his gums hurt, and Alice would have to get his teething ring from the icebox. She carried it with her everywhere they went, just in case.

He cried throughout the night a lot, and the two of them hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in weeks. Australia had started to complain when Cody woke him up in the middle of the night and Alice couldn't get him to stop crying in time.

Luckily, tonight was not one of those nights.

Australia was normally extremely grumpy when he woke up, regardless of how much sleep he'd had, and he did not, under any circumstance, like to be woken up.

"Slow down, Zea. You're going to give yourself a bellyache." Alice brushed her fingers through his thick, curly locks, smiling warmly at him. He stared up at her sleepily, making a soft noise in the back of his throat. His hands were fisted on her breast as if to help the milk come out.

Almost like a kitten.

Cody was a gorgeous baby. His blonde hair always shined and his eyes always sparkled. New Zealand was also a very shy baby, the exact opposite of his older brother. Anyone that complimented him on the street received a bright red baby that refused to meet their eyes.

Alice would laugh in response to his actions, then apologize to the stunned people. He was quite the momma's boy. Most of her colonies were at some point.

Alice's thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain, and she yelped, her head snapping down to the baby. He bit her, and he was _laughing_ about it! She frowned, glaring at the giggling baby.

"That hurt, Cody! You shouldn't laugh about that, you little shite." She pulled him away, which he protested against.

He wasn't finished! How dare she!

He began to whine and squirm, reaching out for her abused breast. No! No! He wasn't done yet!

Alice laid him down next to her and began examining the damage, ignoring the increasingly frustrated child to her right. Grunting, she noticed that the wound wasn't as deep as ones he'd made before. She turned to him, a frown etched on her face.

"No. Biting." New Zealand started wailing, his cheeks red and puffy, tears spilling down his face and plopping off his chin. His pudgy hands were curled at his chest, harsh gasps erupting after every scream he gave.

The poor child didn't understand. Alice knew that, but he still shouldn't of bitten her. She sighed, picking him back up.

"You can't bite mummy, love," she murmured softly. "That hurts mummy." She rubbed his head and back, letting him cry his confusion and anger out.

He wailed for quite a bit longer, until Alice was afraid he would wake up his brother.

Which he did.

A highly irritated ball of energy thrust himself into the room and climbed on the bed.

"Make him stop, Mummy! Make him stop!" He growled, his hands fisted in her pajama-clad shoulder. Alice glared at him.

"Logan, yelling at your brother and I isn't going to do anything, and neither is bruising my shoulder, so stop it. He's hungry, but he can't eat until he calms down, or he'll be sick. I'm sorry he woke you up, I really am, but you're going to have to wait." Australia grumbled, angrily throwing himself down next to her, a pout on his normally cheerful face.

Alice resumed rubbing Cody's back and running her fingers through his hair. It didn't help, however, for his screams continued on at that volume for a good ten minutes more.

Finally, he seemed to have tuckered himself out, and his howls quieted down to minuscule sniffles and whines. Alice shushed him, humming softly as she rubbed circles on his back.

"There you go, all better now," she whispered. She lowered him down to her other breast, which he latched on to, much slower this time, his body and mind exhausted.

Australia was less pissed off once his brother had stopped crying, and he climbed over to his mother.

"What's he doin'?" He mumbled, looking over Alice's shoulder.

"He's eating, love." Logan was confused. Why didn't he eat like Mummy and him? Why was he sucking on mummy's boobs? Wouldn't that hurt?

He gasped, horror clouding his features.

"IS HE EATING YOU?!" He shrieked, startling both Alice and Cody, who began to cry again, out if fear this time. Alice shot the boy a dirty look, who in turn grimaced, attempting to get Cody to notice his food source again, which he did relatively quickly, lucky for them.

"Don't yell, Oz. And no, he isn't eating me. He can't eat like us because he's so little. His body can't handle our food, so your brother has to drink milk. Mummy's body makes milk for him, and this is where it comes out."

"Oh." Well, that made sense. Sort of. Australia didn't really understand, but he was just glad that his brother wasn't eating their mother. He laid his chin back on her shoulder, watching his brother eat. The sound was soothing. No wonder Cody was falling asleep.

Warm milk in his tummy, his mummy rubbing his back. It sounded like paradise to Logan. Did Mummy do that to him when he was little?

"Did I do that?" He whispered, careful not to disturb his brother. Alice looked at him from the corner of her eye before sighing.

"Logan, when I found you, you were too old to be nursed, and you could already eat grown up food, like me. Cody was very little when I found him, and couldn't eat grown up food, just like he can't now."

"Oh, okay." For some reason, unknown to him, that made him sad. So England... Wasn't his mummy?

"You're still my Mummy, right? Even though you didn't... Uh.." He stopped, his nose scrunching in concentration as he tried to remember the word she'd used. "N-Nurse me, like Zea?"

"Of course, darling! I'll always be your mummy, even if I didn't nurse you." She smiled at him.

She motioned him over to her left side. He complied, crawling over to her and wriggling up under her arm.

It looked different up close. His brother spotted him, giggling sleepily. Cody's teeny little hand reached for him. Australia pushed his own much larger hand towards Zea's, who wrapped his tiny baby fingers around two of Logan's and squeezed. Logan smiled brightly, looking up at his mother.

"Look Mummy! He's holdin' my hand! His fingers are so small!" He giggled, his eyes bright with excitement. Alice chuckled, nodding slightly.

"I can see that, Oz. They are quite small, aren't they? Very cute, I think." She smiled, her eyelids drooping, exhaustion making itself known once again. She yawned largely, Logan following suite.

Cody, now finished with his meal, yawned as well.

Alice and Logan laughed. Alice pulled Cody away from her breast again, this time without protest, and started buttoning up her shirt. Cody, again, lay next to her, too exhausted to even notice.

Logan yawned again. Alice looked at him and smiled before speaking.

"Time for bed, love. Let me put your brother down and I'll come tuck you in." Logan nodded, rubbing his eyes.

Alice lifted New Zealand, cradling him over her shoulder once again. She made her way to the crib, lowering him slowly once she got there.

Standing back up, she looked over to Logan, only to find him curled in a ball where she left him, sleeping peacefully. Smiling tenderly, she picked him up, careful not to wake him, and made her way down the hall.

Once in his room she lay him down, pulling the covers over him and kissing his forehead. She ran her fingers through his tousled hair, brushing back his stubborn fringe.

"Goodnight, Oz. Mummy loves you. So very much."

Back in her room once again, she too curled up under her blanket, too tired to do much else.

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
